Iola
Description :"Cassardis' oldest citizen. Her words are as sharp as knives, but she always means well." Iola hangs around the village center during part of the day, and spends the remainder of her time at her shop (Iola's House). At night Iola stays in the Fisherman's House behind her shop, where she has another loom. Quests *The Heart's Compass (escort quest) Quotes *''"Back for another of this old crone's tales?"'' *''"Every soul in Gransys knows Duke Edmun Dragonsbane slew the wyrm, that's true. But there's not a one of them who knows how the man did it."'' *''"The duke must have employed some dark art, no doubt, though his aims were noble. But they say the man's never once told a soul about what happened up on that mountain."'' *''"Met with the duke, have you? Hero or no, he must be a wizened old man by now. He's of an age with me, if not older. Edmun'll be needing an heir soon I wager, though I wish the man health."'' *''"Stay your course and slay the wyrm and I'll be bowing to you as duke afore long, like as not. That would be a sight to take to the grave, one of our little minnows grown to duke... But a dead man can't sit a throne. See you don't throw your life away."'' *''"You're a brave soul, minnow, but death comes to us all in our time. Don't hasten your own fate to spare us ours."'' After A Matter of Myrmidons *''"Back again, are you, minnow? Here for more tales of the dragon, are you?"'' *''"As I recall, the duke's dragon took to nesting to the far north. Slept for weeks atop some cruel, barren mountaintop..."'' *''"Duke Edmun set out to face his dragon where it lay. Mind you, that was before he was duke. He rode as the Arisen then, and he stormed the mountain with his pawn allies in tow. They say Edmun did battle with the wyrm for three days and three nights without rest."'' *"Whether the dragon today is the same beast come again or aught else, I couldn't say... But If it is the same , it may well be on that same peak now , gathering its strength '' After Lure of the Abyss *"Back again for another of this old crone's tales?"'' *''"Every soul in Gransys knows Duke Edmun Dragonsbane slew the wyrm, that's true. But there's not a one of them who knows how the man did it. '' *''"The duke must have employed some dark art, no doubt, though his aims were noble. But they say the man's never once told a soul what happened up on that mountain.'' * Notes *Unlike other shopkeepers, Iola sometimes leaves her store to wander the town or return to her house, making the shop option unavailable for a while even during daytime. Visiting her shop very early in the morning is the best option if one desires to browse her wares. She will be at her shop shortly after resting until morning. *Despite being a store and workshop, the building from which she sells her items is called her "house". Her real house downstairs from the shop building just receives the generic name "Fisherman's house". It contains a bed, cooking supplies and a smaller loom. *Iola is of similar age to Duke Edmun, as an older member of the community she has much of note to say at various points in the quest. *A money making exploit involving carrots or twigbeans allowed low level players to rapidly gain wealth. The exploit was patched in 2012. Gallery Iola.png Iola.jpg Category:Shopkeepers Category:Females Category:Quest NPCs